Leo Valdez and the Bronze Dragon
by Porphyrouspanda
Summary: Leo Valdez was the only one of the seven who didn't have a partner. When faced with a decision to choose what he wanted from Zeus, all he could think of was Festus. Festus, is just what he got. With a twist.


Leo Valdez had been the odd one out when it came to the prophecy of seven. Each of the others had a pair, leaving Leo to be lonely. It isn't as if he wasn't used to it. Yet, when they had succeeded in closing the doors to the Tartarus, they had all wished for things he couldn't have. Nico had closed the doors to Tartarus, leaving the seven demi-gods to be served as heroes. Although, Leo felt disgusting for leaving Nico there, he had insisted it be him. He had whispered to Leo before his departure, "Don't lose hope." He had announced to the others that since he had not much to live for and after Percy had saved him, it was the least he could do. Percy and Jason had argued with him, but in the end they couldn't bring themselves to leave their loves behind. They let Nico close the doors from the inside. As a result, the other seven had been given the decision to choose to live as a god or to live as a mortal. Once again, being the modest man he was, Percy and Annabeth chose to live together in the Roman camp. Jason and Piper chose to become gods; Piper the goddess of loyalty and Jason the god of Storm Spirits. That pleased both Zeus and the wind gods tremendously, as they wouldn't be bothered with the rogue spirits. Frank and Hazel, who were living on thin ice, decided they would return to the dead if they were to be taken to Elysium. Hades agreed and disappeared to speak with the guards of his world. That left Leo, the most underappreciated and lonesome of the seven.

Leo looked up, his mind turning gears for any idea of what he wanted. He had thought of asking for his mother's return, but he didn't think that would turn out too well. He reached deep within his heart and desperately scavenged for what he wanted. He wanted to be mortal, but he had helped save the world. Didn't he deserve more than to sit alone in a shop with broken parts and siblings? He opened his mouth, the only thing he wanted other than his mother spilled from his cracked lips, "Festus." He worried he had said the wrong thing for Zeus gave him a dark look; he then turned to Hephaestus and winked. That was the last thing Leo remembered before he woke in the bunker. He blinked and his lungs were desperate for air. Leo breathed in deep and raised his head from the desk. His picture of the ship stuck to his sweaty forehead as he lifted his head. The photo fell away and Leo's eyes opened to the size of walnuts. Across from him he saw a woman, curled in a ball, a golden tail swished behind her as she slept. She was completely naked. She yawned and opened one red eye, focusing on Leo. She opened her luscious, strawberry lips but all that erupted was whizzing and clicking.

"FESTUS!?" Leo gasped, the word leaving his throat like a weight being dropped from the sky. The woman coughed and stood. She opened her mouth again, but this time she had a voice.

She sounded as if she was speaking through a fan, "Faye, actually. You never checked if I was a boy or a girl. Festus was the closest you had gotten." Her eyes flickered across the bunker. They were as red as rubies, her pupils were dilated. She was somewhat tall, but still shorter than Leo. Her skin was a deep bronze, as if she were made of celestial. She had long, dainty fingers that looked like they hadn't worked a day in their life. She had a long bronze tail that swung from her tail bone. It looked as rough as metal, but swung as if it were her own flesh. She didn't have a blemish upon her skin, but the dark freckles that splattered her face, shoulders, and chest. Her breasts were a perfect size, they could fit in Leo's hand but they looked bigger. She had small, dark nipples at the point of her breasts. Each nipple was hard with the intensity of the moment. Her torso was short and somewhat thick. She had a bit of fat at the start of her hips that curved out into her ass. It was incredibly perfect beneath her tail that had curled slightly at her feet. Her legs were long, her thighs thick enough to touch together. Her feet were long and her toes just added to the length. She was bare of all hair but that upon her head. Her hair was long and dark blonde. It waterfalled down her back in a straight rush, ending at the small of her back.

Leo stood in awe, his jaw slightly ajar and drool pooled under his tongue. Faye smiled; her teeth bleached white and all in a perfect line. All but her k-9s, which came to long points. Leo couldn't move or speak, he just stood there. Faye walked toward him and stood in front of him, her face was inches from his. He could feel her breath on his lips. She smelt of motor oil and hot sauce. Faye closed in and planted her lips on his.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while, Leo," Faye spoke in her buzzing voice. She reached her hands down and pulled his shirt up from the waist. Leo's body froze but he slowly helped her pull it off. He couldn't process what was happening, but he felt like he wanted it more than anything. Faye pulled down Leo's pants, releasing his raging boner. Such boner, Leo hadn't realized he had until that moment. He greatly appreciated Hephaestus's gift of an eight inch dick. Leo had assumed that all the sons of Hephaestus had large "gifts." Since Hephaestus was Aphrodite's husband, he assumed that was why. Faye gently fell to her knees, her tail swishing behind her. Her arousal was steaming between her legs. She flicked her tongue across the head of Leo's boner. Leo snapped into reality, a gasp escaping from his lips.

"Festus, ah, Faye. Oh my gods, that feels brilliant." He moaned toward the ceiling as Faye pushed his dick into her mouth, her tongue rubbing the shaft as she moved. She would hover at the head, her breath warming his body, and then dive back into her rhythm. Leo could barely keep standing; he hadn't ever had anyone touch him like Faye was now. His body was writhing in pleasure. He looked down at her and shook his head, his exclamation at the tip of his tongue. He couldn't let out a warning before he let his load onto Faye. Faye hummed in pleasure, his cum sliding down her throat. She sounded like a well-oiled machine as she stood to full height. Her humming ceased as she pulled Leo toward her.

"My turn," she buzzed. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she pulled Leo to the floor. She rolled him over onto his back and then pulled him into sitting position. She sat on his lap, right in front of his once again, erect penis. It rested on her clit as she pulled Leo in for a kiss. He tasted salty and she felt blood trickle into her mouth as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She twitched as Leo's erection came to complete size. She giggled, a high pitched clicking noise. Faye pulled Leo's head in toward her breasts and beckoned for him to suckle on her nipple. He obliged with no hesitation. He flicked his tongue across the tip of her nipple. His mouth moving with a motion he didn't recognize. Overcome with the need to fill herself with Leo, she shifted so that she was just above his dick. She slowly descended onto his boner, each inch filling her with unimaginable pleasure. Her muscles twitched, out of her control. Her body pleading her for more. She slowly laid on the floor, whispering for Leo to take her home.

Leo's body began to move without his consent, his pure manly instinct kicking in. He began to thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her tail was tickling the muscle at the base of his anus. His body was screaming for relief but he felt compelled to make Faye finish. He thrust in and out, his penis a little too large for Faye's small outline. Faye didn't seem to mind, her back was arched and she was moaning so loud that Leo thought the others might hear. He continued anyways, sweat beading at the base of his stomach and on his brow. Faye shuttered with incredible intensity, leaving her cum to drip out around Leo's penis in a steady rhythm. Leo couldn't hold it in and he let everything he had into her. He hadn't masturbated in weeks and he was overcome with so much pleasure that he collapsed, his raw and limp dick falling out of Faye. Faye began to hum again, the sound was peaceful. Leo laid down on the floor, Faye crawling up to curve into his side. She looked at him with her piercing red eyes.

"Just wait until tomorrow, you won't be disappointed." She let out a low click and started to snore. Her snore sounded as if someone was playing a violin. Each breath a stroke of the strings. Leo's mind began to place everything that had just happened. He had wished for Festus, and Zeus had winked. He had known Festus was a girl, and knew just what Leo wanted; someone to love him. No one but Festus would love someone like him, or maybe Leo couldn't love anyone but a machine. Zeus had given him that, a machine. A beautiful, alive, breathing, sleeping, thinking, machine.


End file.
